


Benediction

by AliuIce0814



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, but i honestly just like affectionate brothers, can you tell the author is catholic?, hello i am writing at 2 am again, if you really want it to be thorki just squint really hard, loki does not need thor being a mother hen, loki on the other hand hates that shit, thor trailer feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliuIce0814/pseuds/AliuIce0814
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is half a victim in Malekith's schemes. Thor cannot stand this.<br/>Based on a theory I saw on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benediction

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a theory I saw on tumblr that points out that, in the TTDW trailer, Loki appears to be blindfolded or have something on his face while he's "watching" Malekith torture Jane. I had Thor and Loki feels. "Sorry."
> 
> Handwavy knowledge of magic and Malekith.

               “Loki,” Thor whispers. Loki knows it is Thor, not a trick of the Dark Elf’s magic, by the way his voice shakes. His lips curve into a cruel smile.

                “Brother. You ought to leave me blinded.”

                There is silence but for the wind and the rasp of Thor’s mortal cunt’s breaths. Thor is rarely so still. Loki reaches out with his magic, searching for Thor’s intentions: a blow to the head, a hand to his throat. He does not expect two broad hands to cradle his face. Every callus left by Mjölnir scratches Loki’s skin.

                He imagines the crack of his neck when Thor breaks it.

                He does not expect his head to be tipped downward instead of jerked sideways, gently moved until his chin touches his chest.

                He does not expect the lips that brush his brow.

                A benediction.

                Loki’s breath catches in his throat. His voice comes in a rough curse. “Damn you. Damn you, Thor—” He tries to twist away, but Thor’s hands hold him fast. Above him, Thor whispers words of blessing, of protection, and though Thor cannot wield magic as Loki does, he still carries it in his veins, the gift of being Odin’s son. Thor’s enchantments promise to guard Loki, to guide him, to keep him from harm and lead him to Valhalla if he does manage to meet his end. Loki screams, his throat tearing, but Thor does not release him until the spell has set.

                One hand remains on Loki’s cheek as Thor undoes the fabric that binds his eyes. The affection, the sentiment, nay, the awful love laid bare in Thor’s eyes when Loki finally can see him turns Loki’s stomach. Thor’s heavy hand settles on the back of Loki’s neck when he retches.

                “Loki,” Thor says again, his once-brash voice barely a sound at all. He leaves Loki’s side to steady the mortal woman, who stumbles to her feet despite Thor urging her to stay still. Loki stares out across the plains. His eyes find faraway planets and already-dead stars. His arms and legs are not bound by magic or by cloth. He could run if he liked, follow the hidden pathways between universes that only he knows. He could let his magic run over his skin and consume him and all those around him.

                Loki stands where he is instead, silently watching the brightening horizon. Night will end soon.

                His skin burns where Thor kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at 2:15 AM. Point out my mistakes.


End file.
